Amitié
by Dadetine
Summary: "Comment un sentiment a pu naître entre deux être qui ignorait tout de l'autre. Car, on le dit bien, la haine est préférable à l'ignorance." Petite série d'OS.
1. I - Répit

_Coucou ! Voici un petit OS qui m'est venue la nuit à 1h du mat'. Il est complètement différent de ma fic et sera basé sur la naissance d'une amitié, d'où son titre. Il y aura plusieurs parties, trois au minimum. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !_

* * *

**_AMITIÉ  
_**_**- Répit -**_

* * *

_Liberté_

Que ne ferait-il pas pour l'obtenir ? Jour après jour, il doit se cacher, donner des directives, se montrer impassible, sans émotion, comme un être dénué d'âme. Il espère seulement qu'un jour tout soit terminé, qu'il n'ait plus à tuer pour se protéger.

_Vengeance_

Un unique mot pour définir la cause de son enfer. Courir après la personne qui lui a enlevé toute innocence, réussir à la faire disparaitre du monde pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas la source de son malheur mais juste un pion utilisé. Reprendre la course effrénée, éreintante afin de supprimer cette source, même si l'on sait que l'on doit également renoncer à toute humanité, être prêt à éradiquer son ancien foyer, foyer où il y a encore des personnes qui croit en nous. Elle l'enchaîne, le destine à la solitude, le désespoir, la mort. Pourtant, il continue, prêt à tuer des innocents, prêt à souiller son âme. Elle est comme une soif, une faim d'un mets proscrit, rendu si désirable par sa dangerosité et son interdiction.

_Espérance_

Un mot auquel il ne peut plus croire, pas après ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il le sait pourtant, il sera lui aussi détruit quand il aura accompli sa triste vengeance, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter, plus maintenant : le mal est entamé et doit se terminer.

_Ombre_

C'est ce qu'il s'apprête à devenir, une ombre errante sans âme, attendant patiemment la venue de la mort pour l'enlever de ce monde dans lequel il n'aura plus aucune attache. Durant son long trajet sous cette forme de vie primitive, sans réelle émotion, il souffrira pour tous ses crimes, sa naïveté, son manque de puissance.

_Souffrance._

Cela le fait bien rire parfois. Plus les jours passent, plus la douleur augmente, moins il fait attention à ce feu lui brûlant les entrailles, qui lui ronge peu à peu le cœur.

_Répit_

Il essaye de l'obtenir depuis le début. Il ne fuit pas, il cherche juste à faire une pause, s'éloigner de toutes ses idées sombres qui finiront par le rendre fou, s'il ne l'est pas déjà.

* * *

Ce fut la première fois qu'il réussit à s'octroyer un repos spirituel. Partant tard dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui ses trois partenaires endormis, il parcourut des kilomètres. Sautant, courant, glissant à travers les feuilles des arbres, êtres qui n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de choses aussi inutiles que la vengeance. Il sentait peu à peu son esprit se vider de toutes pensées. Sous la lune, dans le vent, entre les branches entrelacés, il était enfin libre de devoirs et de cette vengeance qui l'enchaînait, le rendait coupable. Il était cette nuit-là une âme qui parcourait simplement la nature et qui ne ressentait que ses bienfaits.

Mais cet apaisement ne dura pas longtemps. Il se rendit compte juste à temps qu'il était aux alentours du village qui l'avait vu naître. Un ninja masqué surgit d'un buisson, prêt à neutraliser l'intrus. Il ne fut seulement pas assez rapide. Le jeune homme retrouvant rapidement son instinct combattif le tua d'un coup de sabre lui tranchant la gorge. Le geste fut si rapide et maîtrisé qu'il n'y eut aucune éclaboussure, pas même sur le katana. Et voilà, un de plus à ajouter sur les innocents qu'il avait tués. Cette nuit avait pourtant si bien commencée..

Un doux son lui parvint. Rien ne pouvait être plus mélodieux. Attiré, il dissimula le plus rapidement possible le malheureux et rejoignit la source de la mélodie.

* * *

_Masque_

Elle l'affiche en permanence. Se montrant compréhensive et bienveillante dans ce monde où seule la force compte pour exister. Il la protège de tous ces fous qui dirigent ce genre de monde et lui permet d'être acceptée.

_Courage_

C'est ce dont elle a besoin ici. Elle n'est pas lâche mais elle n'est pas le meilleur exemple de persévérance. Elle s'est déjà améliorée depuis son enfance, mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Il lui en faut plus, pour essayer l'atteindre, lui...

_Admiration_

...Oui, lui. Celui qu'elle admire depuis si longtemps. Une personne qui était rejeté par tous, ignoré pour un mal qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malgré cela, il restait souriant, actif, prêt à montrer qui il était vraiment, prêt à éblouir le monde de sa persévérance et de sa bienveillance. Aujourd'hui, on l'apprécit, tout le monde l'aime, le scande comme héros. Ils ont alors oublié tous ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir : le mépris, le rejet, l'humiliation, parfois même le désir de le voir mort. Oui, le monde le soutient maintenant, ce monde si hypocrite. Il le sait et pourtant, il est heureux, il croit en eux. Elle a trouvé le mot pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressent pour lui et ce que chacun devrait éprouver en le voyant : de l'admiration.

_Solitude_

Elle ressent toujours ce sentiment. Est-elle la seule à penser que ce monde est hypocrite, malsain ? Est-elle la seule à croire que la force pure n'est pas la seule façon d'exister ? Est-elle la seule à voir qu'il y a d'autres types de force, comme l'amour ?

_Tristesse_

Tristesse quand elle voit tant de gens souffrir, quand elle sait que d'autres en profitent pour s'enrichir, quand elle ne voit plus l'étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux des gens, quand elle ne voit plus que la malice et le désir de pouvoir...

_Répit_

Elle en a besoin. Un moment pour se ressourcer, renouveler ses idées. Un moment où le monde ne lui paraît pas si moche, où elle perçoit la beauté de la vie qui l'entoure, où elle se rend compte que la nature est apaisante et existe.

* * *

Ce soir-là, le foyer semblait calme. Tout le clan était endormi et ceux qui surveillaient le domaine n'étaient pas très alertes. La jeune héritière put sortir et profiter de ce moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience : son temps de répit.

Discrètement, silencieusement, elle rejoignit son espace secret, un lieu qu'elle seule connaissait. Arrivée, elle fut contente de retrouver ce petit étang aux eaux limpides et pures, laissant voir la vie qui y régnait. Les arbres qui dissimulaient l'endroit étaient des saules pleureurs ; certaines de leurs branches arrêtaient leur croissance juste au dessus de l'eau, comme par signe de respect. L'herbe n'était pas entrenue mais il régnait une harmonie entre toutes les plantes qui y poussaient : la pelouse pas trop haute, laissant les fleurs fragiles, bleuets, malopes, mauves et colchiques montrer leurs plus beaux apparats. Quelques buissons de fleurs rouges et oranges parsemaient le lieu. Et cette clairière était éclairée par la pleine lune. Cette lumière diffusait une aura argentée, donnant une atmosphère féerique au lieu. Tous se côtoyaient, ensemble, sans conflit. C'est ce qu'elle appréciait dans la nature, cette harmonie que les hommes n'arrivaient jamais à atteindre.

Ce soir, elle se fonderait dans la nature. Elle s'installa sur le rocher éclairé par le rayon de lune. Ses longs cheveux se fondaient dans la nuit, sa longue robe blanche ondulait dans le vent. Elle prit la lyre qu'elle laissait ici et commença à en jouer. La mélodie était douce, comme le vent de cette nuit. Elle y mêla sa voix, ne rompant pas la quiétude du lieu. La mélodie continuait inlassablement, au gré du vent.

La jeune fille sentit soudain une présence, elle eut un sursaut. Activant discrètement son art héréditaire, elle sut qu'un homme était dans l'arbre derrière son dos et qu'il la regardait. Elle continua donc sa musique. Il ne bougeait pas puis prit une position confortable, apte à l'écoute. Cet homme ne la gênait pas, il s'était lui aussi fondu dans la nature, écoutant seulement ses notes.

Il écoutait, fermant les yeux, goûtant chacune des notes. La voix de cette fille avait un effet bénéfique sur son esprit. Il avait l'impression de retourner en enfance, quand sa mère lui chantait des berceuses. Il rouvrit ses yeux pour observer la musicienne. Elle était de dos, possédait une longue chevelure lui faisant pensé à la nuit. Il voyait qu'elle possédait une grâce dans ses mouvements : elle aurait put envoûter toute personne qui pouvait apprécier l'art. Assise sur son rocher dans sa robe blanche, elle ressemblait à une nymphe. Il arrêta de la regarder, ayant peur de la gêner, referma ses yeux et posa sa tête contre le tronc du saule.

La mélodie prit fin et la jeune fille se leva. L'intrus sortit de son repos et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Le temps de leur répit était fini.


	2. II - Aube

_Bonsoir ! Je poste ce soir la deuxième partie, elle fait un peu plus du double de la première. Je ne sais pas ce que vous fait pensez le mot Aube, mais lisez ce qu'en pense Hinata et Sasuke._

* * *

**_Myfiona and largo : _**_grand merci à toi de suivre mes écrits. J'espère qu'ils continueront à te plaire.  
**Hinata78 :**__*o* ! Ta review m'a tellement fait plaisir ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ces trois petits mots m'ont fait plaisir. J'ai presque eu envie de pleurer. Faite que ce que j'écrirais à la suite te plairont autant ^^.  
**Nebelsue : **répondu par PM  
_

* * *

**AMITIÉ  
****- Aube -**

* * *

_Humiliation_

Un sentiment qu'on ne devrait pas ressentir de nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Une envie de se cacher aux yeux du monde, de retourner en arrière pour l'éviter ou de faire un bond dans le temps pour l'oublier. Car ce sentiment de honte suprême, de faiblesse et de souci de dignité pourrait plonger une personne heureuse dans la dépression.  
Étrangement, elle en avait tellement subit qu'elle ne craignait plus trop l'humiliation. Elle est comme indemnisée aux moqueries.

_Crainte_

Crainte de ne pas réussir, de décevoir ses proches, de ne pas s'imposer. Crainte d'être ignorée de ceux qu'elle aime, de ceux qu'elle estime.

_Reconnaissance_

Envers le peu de personne qui la soutient, l'encourage, elle est reconnaissante. On ne peut le ressentir que lors d'un échange avec une autre personne. On ne peut pas être seul pour éprouver de la reconnaissance. L'une des personnes s'engage à supporter l'autre qui fait des efforts, combat puis la remercie. Certain ne seront reconnaissant que s'ils ont réussit, n'est ce pas ingrat ? Elle fera tout pour ne pas l'être.

_Sagesse_

Un stade que peu de personne atteint. Il faut persévérer, vivre et apprendre de ses défaites puis rester humble dans ses victoires. Parfois, un sacrifice est nécessaire, ça peut-être soi, ou quelqu'un d'autre. L'endroit où elle vit, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. La sagesse ne serait pas un mot pour définir les ninjas. Pourtant, elle aimerait l'acquérir. Il lui reste encore un bien long chemin.

_Aube_

Un mot pouvant définir tant de chose. L'aube de la vie, l'aube de la guerre. L'aube d'un amour, l'aube d'une haine. L'aube. Et ce soir, ce serait peut-être l'aube d'une amitié.

* * *

Dans le village caché de Konoha, une jeune Hyuga se promenait. On était à l'orée du soir mais elle avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps dans les rues de sa ville. Elle aimait bien regarder l'effervescence des restaurants le soir et en observer un en particulier. Elle s'y trouvait justement à dix mètres. La brune se cacha derrière son poteau préféré, prête à le voir arriver. Cet endroit était le lieu où elle était la plus sûre de voir le ninja blond qu'elle aimait, admirait, répondant au nom de Naruto, ingrédient qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs se passer dans ses ramens. Elle eut beau attendre plus de deux heures, elle ne le vit pas arriver. Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir mais ce qu'elle vit la paralysa : Naruto était derrière elle, la main sous le menton dans une expression de réflexion intense.

« J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux bien regardé pour être aussi concentrée.  
- Na...Naruto-kun ! S'exclama-elle en sursautant.  
- Tu ne m'avais pas vu ? »

Gênée par la proximité du blond, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle s'était déjà évanouie une fois devant lui et ne voulait plus le refaire. Hinata se sentait pourtant partir peu à peu. Elle voulait inventer une excuse pour lui fausser compagnie mais ne trouvait rien. Elle se sentait bouillante, elle savait qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« Eh, ça va pas Hinata ? T'es toute rouge. »

Il s'en était rendu compte. Malheur...

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait, Naruto ? Intervint Kiba qui, les ayant vu, s'était approché.  
- Mais rien ! Elle est devenue comme ça après s'être retournée.  
- Et ben, c'est certainement ça.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ben, c'est toi Naruto, dit Kiba avec un grand sourire. Euh, Hinata, ça va ? »

Kiba semblait inquiet à la vue des Byakugans activés de son amie.

Elle ne savait plus où elle était et ni ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait à tous prix fuir et même si pour cela elle devait supprimer les obstacles présents autour d'elle. Hinata effectua un tourbillon divin et couru si vite qu'elle réussit à disparaître de la vision des deux ninjas avant qu'ils ne se relèvent.

C'est un Naruto complètement décoiffe et éberlué qui demanda à Kiba :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
- Si seulement tu savais... » Répondit Kiba en soupirant.

La brune ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait qu'une fois les cheveux au vent, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise au souvenir de la violence qu'elle avait employée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir penser d'elle à présent... Avec Kiba qui ne l'aidait pas. Et voilà, elle recommençait, elle mettait la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Au contraire, Kiba cherchait à l'aider, à sa façon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arriva dans la clairière. Le soleil n'était pas totalement couché. Elle décida qu'elle ne rentrerait pas cette nuit et qu'elle dormirait dans l'herbe douce sous un saule. Elle avait cependant faim. Regardant autour d'elle, Hinata remarqua des baies comestibles. L'été allait la nourrir.

* * *

_Haine_

Cette flamme qui continue de le brûler de l'intérieur, qui l'aveugle dans ses décisions. Une flamme qui chauffe mais qui le refroidit. Une flamme forte, puissante, comme un feu d'incendie en pleine nuit qui illumine les alentours mais la sienne illumine son entourage de noirceur tâchée d'écarlate. Cette flamme qui le déshumanise.

_Solitude_

Il parcourt les pays avec ses compagnons. Il ne devrait donc pas ce sentir ainsi. Ils combattent à ses côtés, et pourtant, il a l'impression de défier le monde seul. Ils sont censés former un groupe, un unique corps avec lui à la tête, mais cette tête est irrémédiablement coupée du corps. Il ne peut se confier à personne, obliger de vivre avec ses tourments seul. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ?

_Bêtise_

C'est le mot parfait pour qualifier tout ce qu'il fait depuis son départ, et même peut-être avant.

_Trahison_

Comment peut-on se sentir trahit par sa famille, par son village et par soi à la fois ? Comment ne peut-on pas chercher à se venger d'au moins une de ses trahisons. Comment peut-on accorder un peu de confiance après ? Comment réussit-il encore à vivre ? Trahi ainsi de toutes part, la vengeance peut alors être considérée comme un échappatoire, une corde à laquelle s'accrocher. Et c'est ainsi qu'il survit depuis.

_Aube_

L'aube... Un mot bien poétique qui peut qualifier de si heureux évènements. Mais pour lui, il est complètement abstrait. Il vit plutôt en ce moment le crépuscule. Crépuscule des personnes à qui il ôte la vie, crépuscule du bonheur, de la confiance. L'aube... Il aimerait connaître la naissance d'une chose aussi belle que le soleil levant avant de vivre son propre crépuscule.

* * *

« Sasuke, je pense qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs l'interpellait à grands gestes. C'était l'une de ses manies qui l'insupportait. Il se leva de son rocher et rejoignit celui qui se nommait Suigetsu. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans une grotte qui n'était pas du tout humide malgré l'impression qu'elle en donnait. Au fond, un feu était allumé. Sur une table sommairement fabriquée reposait un corps sans vie recouvert d'un drap blanc. À ses côtés s'affairait une femme rousse à lunettes. Elle nettoyait dans une bassine d'eau des instruments qui servaient dans le milieu médical. Cela n'avait pas enlevé l'odeur de sang qui régnait en plus de celle de décomposition. Suigetsu se pinça le nez et attendit à l'entrée de la grotte. Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à la rousse nommée Karin et lui demanda sur un ton autoritaire :

« Ça donne quoi ?  
- Il était doué d'une ouïe exceptionnelle, peut-être un héritage de sa famille. Heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas laissé s'enfuir, il aurait pu diffuser pas mal de nos secrets.  
- Il était envoyé par qui ?  
- Je ne le sais pas encore.  
- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ?  
- Mais c'est que cela risque de nous prendre du temps ! Il faudrait que j'identifie les pollens qui se trouvent sur lui et que je les comparent avec ceux des différents villages.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis, qu'attends-tu ?  
- Mais on ne va pas pouvoir garder ce cadavre avec nous pendant tout ce temps ?!  
- Relève les différents pollens. Suigetsu !  
- Oui Sasuke, répondit-il en s'approchant.  
- Quand Karin aura terminer, assure-toi de faire disparaître le corps.  
- Tu ne peux pas demander ça à ... Attend ! Tu vas où ? »

Suigetsu et Karin sortirent en courant de la grotte. Ils virent seulement le pied de Sasuke disparaître dans le feuillage vert des arbres.

« Il nous fausse souvent compagnie la nuit en ce moment. Tu sais où il va Karin ?

- Je ne serais pas avec toi si je le savais. Va faire à manger pendant que je prélève le pollen. » Lui dit-elle contrariée en retournant dans la grotte macabre.

Il était une fois de plus partit. Depuis cette rencontre dans cette clairière, il avait besoin d'y aller régulièrement. Cela lui permettait de reposer un peu son esprit et surtout d'enlever pour quelques instants toutes les horreurs qui y figuraient. À cette pensée, il accéléra.

* * *

La nuit était tombée à présent. La brune était un peu déçue, il n'y avait pas de clair de lune cette fois. Elle alla allumer les lanternes en forme de fleurs qu'elle avait elle-même fabriquées et installées. Des lucioles commencèrent à voler autour des lumières. Trouvant le lieu plus chaleureux que l'ambiance féerique habituelle, Hinata s'assit sur son rocher, prit sa lyre et joua une mélodie gaie et dansante. Il manquait tout de même quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, son mystérieux visiteur de nuit. Elle arrêta de jouer et patienta, regardant la place qu'il prenait à chaque fois.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent puis elle le vit dans l'ombre des branches arriver et s'asseoir nonchalamment comme il le faisait d'habitude. Elle sourit, se retourna et recommença le morceau qu'elle avait entamé.

Il l'avait vu sourire à son arrivé. Cela lui avait d'une certaine manière réchauffé le cœur. Il fut surpris, la mélodie qu'elle chantait était plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Cela ne le dérangea pas. Soudain, elle changea de registre et chanta une berceuse.

_Dans le noir de son antre, patiemment le louveteau attend sa mère..._

Il connaissait cette chanson.

_Il a peur de la nuit mais sa mère ne reviendra qu'au soleil levant.  
__Il entend alors le vent qui lui siffle : "Ne pleure pas, mon petit. Le bruit qui souffle n'est que moi. Les sons profonds et graves sont les chants des oiseaux de nuits, ceux plus chaleureux ceux de ta future meute et famille.  
__Ne pleure pas mon petit. Les ombres qui dansent sur le sol sont juste les esprits de la forêt qui nous protègent.  
__Ne pleure pas mon petit. Regarde la lumière de la lune, elle est là pour t'accompagner dans ton sommeil.  
__Regarde la et écoute moi, le vent. Laisse-toi bercer par nous et dort mon petit, ta maman nous a demandé de te protéger..._

_« ... Dort mon petit, maman n'est pas loin. Dort mon petit, maman revient. »_

Hinata chantait la berceuse que sa mère adorait. Elle entendit soudain une voix grave, chaude rejoindre le chant. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. La voix venait de l'inconnu. Il termina la berceuse. Elle attendait qu'il réagisse mais il ne bougea pas. Elle voulut savoir qui il était et se leva pour rejoindre le tronc du saule mais il partit et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Se mettre à chanter une berceuse, oublier qu'il n'était pas censé révéler son identité. Elle ne l'avait certainement pas reconnu, ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle semblait curieuse, curieuse qu'il connaisse cette berceuse autant que lui.

Il sentait encore son chakra, elle n'avait pas bougé d'en dessous l'arbre. Il s'arrêta, elle n'allait tous de même pas rester là-bas toute la nuit ? Il attendit une heure, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il se sentit alors obligé d'y retourner.

Quand il arriva dans son saule, il la vit étendu sur le sol. Une forte inquiétude s'empara de lui et il descendit pour savoir si elle était blessée. S'agenouillant, il lui prit les bras, lui souleva les jambes. Rien, pas de blessure. Il souleva aussi délicatement sa tête et ne sentit rien non plus. Il l'entendit alors soupirer et bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sasuke n'y croyait pas, elle s'était tout simplement endormie. Il la vit frissonner dans son sommeil et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait la couvrir. Il remarqua alors un drap blanc plié sur lequel reposait la lyre. Il sourit, elle semblait avoir déjà dormi ici. Il alla le prendre et couvrit la Hyuga en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Sasuke ne partit pas tous de suite et s'appuya contre le tronc du saule, la regardant. Elle lui faisait penser à sa mère avec cette expression sur le visage.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Ses rayons perçaient le feuillage des arbres et vinrent titiller la brune endormie. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux et crut qu'elle rêvait encore : elle pensait voir un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène et à la peau laiteuse. Il lui faisait penser à Sasuke, celui qui avait fui pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Elle se mit en position assise et s'étira. Elle était à présent bien réveillée. Elle rouvrit donc les yeux et ... Elle vit qu'il était bien réel. Il semblait profiter d'un sommeil qu'il aurait eut besoin depuis longtemps. Avec ce visage, il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à un renégat.

Une abeille se posa sur ses cheveux. Elle voulut la faire partir d'un geste de main mais elle se retrouva en quelques centièmes de secondes allongée, le dos au sol, une lame de katana sous la gorge.

« Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il froidement.  
- Je... J'essayais de faire fuir l'abeille qui te tourne maintenant autour. »

Il avait bien une abeille qui lui tournait autour. Elle semblait dire vrai. Que devrait-il faire maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était ? Il ne voulait à aucun prix la tuer. Pas elle. Il la lâcha. Elle se frotta le poignet.

« Sasuke-san. Si c'est ce qui te tracasse, je ne dirais rien, je n'en est pas l'intention.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
- Ceci sera notre secret. Ici, je ne suis pas Hinata, héritière des Hyuga. Je suis une simple musicienne qui essaye d'apaiser les tourments d'une personne qui ne trouve plus sa place.  
- Sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai fait et ce que je m'apprête à faire ?  
- Je le sais.  
- Et ?  
- Toutes ces nuits, tu m'as l'air seul, perdu, désespéré mais surtout emprisonné de ce que tu fais. »

Cette Hyuga le surprenait vraiment, c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait, emprisonné de sa propre vengeance.

« Et que compte tu faire si je décide de tuer plus tard ?  
- Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de le faire maintenant ?  
- Ce n'est pas la question. »

La Hyuga lui semblait assez effrontée avec lui.

« Cela fait combien de temps que n'as pas dormi si paisiblement ? »

Il ne voulut pas répondre. Pourquoi elle lui posait cette question alors qu'il parlait de la tuer à l'avenir ?

« Laisse moi essayer, ne fais pas plus de bêtise, ne t'enfonce pas plus dans la haine.  
- Tu...  
- Oublie ton nom et laisse moi être une aide pour toi.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin...  
- Je ferais tout pour te libérer. Laisse moi être la lune qui veille sur toi. »

Il ne put rien dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait essayer, elle lui rappelait tellement sa mère. Elle lui souriait et croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Elle pensait donc qu'il pouvait être sauvé de ce destin monstrueux. Lui aussi voulut y croire. Elle lui tendit alors une lyre, pas la sienne, une autre. Ses yeux plissés par son sourire chaleureux étincelaient. Il la prit.

« Je...personne ne connait cette clairière ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de conserver une expression impénétrable.  
- Nous sommes les seuls à la connaître.  
- Je vois. »

Il regarda la lyre qu'elle venait de lui donner et sauta dans les arbres pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Hinata le regarda partir. Il semblait lui laisser une chance.

Le soleil était à moitié levé à présent. L'aube resplendissait de ses plus beaux attraits, nuancé de roses, d'oranges, de rouges, de jaunes. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à libérer l'Uchiwa, peut-être qu'un jour, il saura apprécier les simples bonheurs de la vie, comme l'aube de ce matin.


	3. III - Compagnie

_Bonsoir ! Ma dernière publication remonte à un moment déjà mais je vous retrouve avec la troisième partie de cet OS que j'ai nommé Compagnie. Pour cette période d'inactivité, cette est OS plus long !_

* * *

**_Hinata-78 : _**_Je suis vraiment touché de ton commentaire. Je ne pensais pas réussir à toucher des personnes autant que tu me l'as décrit. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas réussir à écrire à chaque fois des chapitres comme le dernier. Je trouve ce troisième un peu moins réussi que les précédents. J'espère quand même ne pas trop décevoir tes attendes ^^.  
**Taraimperatrice : **Hinata est timide, mais pas faible. Comme tu l'as lu, elle le fait bien comprendre à Sasuke. Vu que tu m'as dit que tu avais eu du mal à te mettre dans le récit mais qu'à présent tu n'arrivais plus à t'en sortir, n'hésite pas à me dire si je te perds !  
**Nebelsue : **Merci de ton commentaire ! J'ai essayé de faire attention aux fautes cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop…  
**Maxine3482 : **Contente qu'elle te plaise finalement. Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite !  
_

* * *

**AMITIÉ  
- Compagnie -**

* * *

_Cauchemar_

Comment réussir à se reposer avec de telles images devant les yeux. Il dort par intermittence. Une heure, puis trente minutes, deux heures d'affiler sont un exploit. Il essaye alors de penser à des choses positives avant de dormir, comme se mettre dans le même état que lorsqu'il est dans cette clairière. Mais ne dit on pas qu'un bonheur forcé est un cauchemar ? (Amélie Nothomb, les Catilinaires)

_Rêve_

Elle adore dormir. Ce moment lui permet de s'échapper de la réalité et de vivre des moments parfois fantastiques. Combien de fois s'est-elle réveillée déçue de n'avoir pas terminé un beau rêve. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir dormir plus pour en voir la fin. Les paroles de sa mère lui reviennent alors en tête : « La vie est un rêve, mais rêver n'est pas vivre. » (Constantÿn Huygens)

_Mépris_

Depuis la mort de sa famille, c'est un des mots qu'il entend souvent ou plutôt son adverbe. Tout le monde le trouve méprisant, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt eux qui, avec leur regard dédaigneux et leur silence, exprime du mépris ? Le silence n'est-il pas le maître du mépris ? (Charles Augustin Saint-Beuve)

_Plaisir_

Quand on le ressent, on peut être aux anges. Mais quand on le voit dans les yeux des personnes qui nous regardent, on ne peut que se poser des questions. Avant, elle était naïve et souriait à ces hommes qui la regardaient avec ces yeux mais maintenant, elle comprend ce qui se passe dans leur esprit et ne sourit plus. C'est bizarre tout de même, voir le plaisir dans les yeux d'une personne la fait fuir ou la met sur ses gardes. Les gens n'ont-ils plus le droit d'être heureux ?

_Honte_

Un des pires sentiments qu'une personne peut ressentir pour vous. Dans ces moments, elle ne veut qu'une chose, que vous disparaissiez de la surface de la planète. Que faire quand vous savez que votre village et vos amis, puis même vous ressentez ce sentiment à votre égard ? Disparaitre, tout simplement ?

_Satisfaction_

Elle n'a pas grand chose à dire sur ce mot car elle n'est jamais source de satisfaction, sauf peut-être quand elle joue de la lyre et qu'il est là ?

_Lâcheté_

Ils agissent ainsi depuis si longtemps qu'ils vont finir par oublier ce que signifie le mot courage. Tuer dans le dos, fuir puis se cacher. Attendre la nuit pour sortir, l'orage pour parler puis se cacher. Mentir, dérober, dire ou donner des illusions puis se cacher. Voilà à quoi se résume leur vie pour l'instant. De la simple lâcheté.

_Témérité_

Il y a être courageux et être téméraire. Le courage peut se manifester lorsqu'on abandonne pour survivre et prendre sa revanche. Mais continuer de combattre en sachant qu'on va mourir, elle trouve juste ça téméraire et bête. Malheureusement, c'est l'adjectif parfait pour définir le monde ninja…

_Ennuie_

_Vous y croyez s'il vous dit qu'il aimerait s'ennuyer. Ça ne serait possible que s'il n'avait rien à faire..._

* * *

Karin était heureuse. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait décidé de l'accompagner seul pour faire des provisions, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Peut-être qu'il la voulait pour lui uniquement ? Elle devait à tout prix enlever cette idée de sa tête, des rougissements suspects lui venaient aux joues.

« Karin ?  
- Oui Sasuke ? Lui dit-elle sensuellement.  
- Où se trouve le magasin d'instrument ?  
- Euh, au centre ville, l'une des dernières boutiques de la rue principale. Pourquoi ?  
- Va acheter ce qu'il nous manque et attend moi à la sortie du village. »

Et il partit, comme ça, la laissant en plant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer à certain moment ! Un magasin de musique, pour lui, l'homme froid ? Ça n'allait pas ensemble ! Mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait aussi chez lui, toutes ses petites contradictions. Très bien, elle attendra.

Sasuke trouva la boutique assez rapidement et le vendeur également.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? Lui dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.  
- Une protection.  
- Une protection ?  
- Pour cet instrument.  
- Mais c'est une très belle lyre que vous avez là. Si j'étais luthier, je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'accorder. Je vais vous trouver ça tout de suite. Je reviens. »

Durant ce temps, Sasuke observait les différents instruments autour de lui, majoritairement à corde. Dehors, de nombreuses personnes prenaient du bon temps. Discutant, rigolant. Puis il remarqua deux jeunes amis se plaignant de n'avoir rien à faire. À cet instant, le vendeur revint.

« Voilà pour vous ! Vous avez le temps de jouer ? Parce qu'à ce que je vois, vous êtes un ninja.  
- Je verrais ça bientôt.  
- Je vous le demande car même moi qui ne suis qu'un simple vendeur ne trouve pas assez de temps. Et quand je vois tous ces jeunes qui se plaignent de s'ennuyer, ils n'ont qu'à prendre un instrument et jouer au lieu de glander dans les rues. Enfin, ils ne se rendent pas que l'ennui est un luxe certain. »

_L'ennui est bien un luxe.  
__Mais lui, il a toujours une chose à faire..._

Revenant tranquillement à leur camp, ils furent surpris de le trouver ravagé et vide de présence humaine. Ou plutôt de vies humaines : quatre corps reposaient. Juugo apparut et leur dit qu'ils avaient remarqué des espions et avaient donc débuté le combat. Seulement, l'un d'entre eux s'était enfuit. Suigetsu était parti à sa recherche.

_Chercher _

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils le cherchaient. Malgré les aides des animaux de Juugo, ils semblaient avoir perdu sa trace. Ils allaient abandonner mais…

_Trouver_

…de fines branches d'arbres n'étaient pas entremêlées habituellement et l'herbe au sol était piétinée. Les membres de la team Taka se regardèrent puis accélèrent. Ils l'avaient finalement trouvé.

_Capturer_

Cet espion ne s'attendait pas à être assailli de tous les côtés. Il réussi à parer les attaques d'eau de l'homme à l'épée et les pics de poison de la rousse. Mais il ne vit pas venir le poing plein de force de l'homme fou à la chevelure flamboyante. Il était fait.

_Et parfois tuer..._

Tenu par des cordes aux multiples nœuds, il était à terre. Un jeune homme au teint blafard, les cheveux sombres et un regard empli d'un vide effrayant s'avança vers lui et pointa son katana sous la gorge.

« Qui t'envoie ? »

Il devait donc être le chef. Pour éviter des fuites, ils étaient formés à espionner sans connaître l'identité de leur cible.

« Parle. Qui t'envoie ? »

Il allait de toutes façons mourir, autant ne rien dévoiler et le faire dans l'honneur.

« Bien. Disparais. »

Douleur impitoyable. Effusion de sang lui brouillant la vue. Floue. Inconscience. Souvenir de sa femme, de sa sœur, de son père, de sa mère. Noir. Vide. Apaisement.

Juugo se lança soudainement dans les tréfonds de la forêt. Il y en avait apparemment un qui était resté en retrait pendant tout ce temps. Toute l'équipe se mit à sa poursuite.

_Puis recommencer, encore. Aucun repos. Aucun ennuie._

* * *

« Sasuke ! »

La nuit était avancée. Ils avaient éliminé le dernier espion rapidement. Karin venait à lui en courant.

« Quoi ? Lui répondit-il brutalement.  
- C'est juste que... J'ai trouvé cet instrument dans les mains de Suigetsu et...lui dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa peur.  
- Donne moi ça. »

Il lui prit la lyre violemment des mains avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps d'acquiescer et partit d'un pas furieux mais maitrisé vers l'homme "fautif".

« Oh, Sasuke, entama Suigetsu. C'est un très bel objet que tu tiens… ouch ! »

Sasuke ne s'était pas arrêté à son niveau mais avait accéléré et lui avait mit son poing plein d'élan dans le ventre. Poursuivant sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé derrière un Suigetsu souffrant, il sauta dans un arbre.

« Et voilà qu'il repart on ne sait trop où… » Soupira Karin.

* * *

_Ennuie_

_Elle s'ennuie_

La jeune Hyûga flânait dans les rues. Ce beau temps ensoleillé lui avait procuré l'envie de sortir. La ville était agitée en ce jour, des festivités se préparaient à chaque coin de quartier. Elle se glisserait certainement dans l'une d'entre elles ce soir. Elle changerait ainsi d'air et verrait de nouvelles têtes.

Elle apercevait d'ailleurs Choji, Shikamaru et Ino sortant d'un restaurant. Cela faisait quelques semaines que leur maître, Asuma, avait succombé sous les tortures de l'Akatsuki. Depuis, ses élèves l'avaient vengé et semblaient bien plus unis que jamais. Les voir fit naitre en Hinata deux sentiments opposés, la tristesse et la joie. Tristesse pour la perte de leur si aimé maître, lui rappelant la détresse de son propre maître, Kurenaï. Joie en les voyant si soudés, si forts, si rassurants.

Elle ferait de même, prête à prendre sur elle et continuer pour avancer et changer tous ces malheurs. La jeune Hyûga partit rejoindre ses équipiers pour leur entraînement matinal.

L'entraînement c'était bien passé mais elle n'était pas satisfaite. Shino la regardait et Kiba fit d'ailleurs une remarque :

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas, Hina-chan ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
- Non, je vais bien. Je dois juste être un peu fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Cela ne semblait pas les convaincre et particulièrement Shino qui continuait de la fixer. Elle eut l'impression qu'il devinerait ce qui la tracassait ainsi et détourna le regard vers le lac, derrière elle. S'il le découvrait, elle aurait terriblement honte car en ce moment même, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Ses amis lui dirent au revoir et partirent chacun de leur côté. Elle soupira alors de soulagement. Il ne lui avait pas plus poser de question. Elle n'aurait pas tenu sinon et leur aurait dit que malgré tout ce qui se passait dans leur vie, ces combats pour la liberté des autres, ces morts à défendre, ces vivants à protéger, elle... Elle n'arrivait pas à dire qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle savait que ce n'était pas cela mais ça y ressemblait.

_Une vie de ninja est emplie d'action mais pourtant, elle s'ennuie._

Elle sortit de ses pensées assez rapidement. Elle devait rejoindre Kurenaï pour l'aider dans l'aménagement de la chambre du futur bébé. Cet être inattendu réussissait déjà à répandre du bonheur autour de lui. Elle aimerait tant que d'autres événements comme lui, source de joie, arrive. Il y avait tant de désespoir et de tristesse en ces jours pour les ninjas qu'ils finissaient par s'y habituer. C'était monstrueux à penser.

_Sa vie de kunoichi est monotone et similaire chaque jour._

C'était à présent l'après-midi. Elle avait passée un bon moment avec son maître. Mais elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite. On l'interpella alors. C'était Kiba et Akamaru qui arrivaient vers elle en courant.

« Hinata ! Un espion s'est enfui avec des documents confidentiels ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! »

Elle le rejoignit dans sa course et n'eut pas à demander plus de précision, Kiba les lui livra sans tarder.

« Il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans les locaux de l'Hokage et a dérobé des dossiers confidentiels. Ils s'en sont rendus compte un peu trop tard alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment mais assez tôt pour l'empêcher de sortir du village. Il est donc prisonnier ici mais se cache quelque part. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne décide de prendre des otages ou de faire des victimes.  
- Dans quel périmètre dois-je chercher ? dit Hinata en activant son byakugan.  
- Entre la sortie Est et Sud. Akamaru aboya. On te laisse, c'est ici qu'on doit surveiller. »

Ils se séparèrent. Toute son attention était à présent focalisée sur sa mission : retrouver cet espion et le capturer. Hinata repéra d'ailleurs un chakra dissimulé, prêt à tuer celui qui l'avait trouvé. Elle concentra alors son propre chakra dans ses pieds et se propulsa sur les toits pour aller plus vite. Le combat était engagé.

_Après l'entrainement, place au combat._

Le temps qu'elle mit pour arriver avait suffit à l'espion pour tuer le ninja de Konoha. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa fuite mais Hinata lança des kunaïs dans sa trajectoire qui le stoppèrent. Il se retourna alors et se jeta sur elle, une corde dans chaque main. Hinata était sur ses gardes, rien ne servait de se précipiter. Le ninja commença à porter des coups, vifs et rapides mais chacun était paré par la Hyûga.

Les coups ralentirent quand il tenta un coup de pied lifté. Hinata savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle semblait prendre l'avantage mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était tout le contraire. Soudain, elle remarqua un flux de chakra très léger qui s'entortillait dans les alentours. Elle sut à ce moment que les cordes de l'espion étaient prêtes à se resserrer sur elle dès qu'il réussirait à prendre ses distances. Il les avait peu à peu disposées pendant leur combat, au moment où il ralentissait. Ses coups, plus lents mais bien plus puissants, dissimulaient cette petite source de chakra.

Elle avait compris, elle le prendrait à son propre piège. Simulant une baisse de sa garde lors de ses attaques, elle fit croire au ninja qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué et qu'elle pensait prendre l'avantage en l'attaquant ouvertement. Il fit alors un bond arrière de plusieurs mètres tout en enchainant les signes incantatoires.

S'y attendant, Hinata avait suivi le mouvement et s'était placé derrière lui, laissant un clone à sa place. Il le remarqua quand ses cordes de chakra avaient étreintes le clone, le dissipant dans un nuage de fumée. Hinata le paralysa après son constat en frappant ses points de chakra. Elle allait l'attacher pour l'amener à l'Hokage…

_Puis aux soupirs._

Mais, il s'était tué. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il ne répondait pas aux questions posées et s'il y répondait et qu'il était relâché. Que ce soit son groupe ou Konoha, à la fin du chemin, il ne restait que la mort.

Le silence régnait dans la ruelle. Un silence brisé par un discret soupir. Une fois de plus, le monde des ninjas ne laissait pas le choix au libre arbitre, à la vie.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, une vision du ninja espion se délivrant de sa vie envahissait son esprit. Hinata sortit de ses draps bleus, mit un léger gilet blanc sur sa chemise de nuit de la même teinte et prit son instrument. Puis, sans prendre de chaussures, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta dans l'air frais d'une nuit d'été. Elle avait besoin de s'exprimer.

Elle arriva enfin dans sa clairière. Elle s'avança alors vers son assise naturelle, le rocher illuminé par le clair de lune. Elle voulut commencer à jouer mais attendit, il allait arriver, elle l'avait sentie.

Hinata joua une mélodie assez enjouée et courte, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis, elle commença à parler :

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais venir ici m'apaise. »

Aucune réponse. Elle n'en attendait pas. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il était là à l'écouter.

« La musique permet de s'exprimer, de dénoncer le mal fonctionnement de notre monde. »

Toujours rien.

« Je viens ici depuis mon enfance mais depuis que tu viens aussi, je me sens mieux, plus écoutée. Je ne fait plus que m'exprimer, je me confie à quelqu'un. »

« Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je t'ai promis d'essayer de te libérer. »

Il ne parlait pas. Hinata décida intérieurement que sa "thérapie" débuterait ce soir-ci. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'arbre.

« Je vais t'apprendre les bases. »

Elle s'assit, le dos contre le tronc et débuta sa leçon.

« Tiens là comme moi, avec délicatesse et d'une seule main. N'oublie pas qu'elle est ton moyen de protester. »

Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il faisait ce qu'elle lui disait. Hinata lui sourit, il le remarqua et la fusilla du regard.

« Maintenant, imagine que ta main libre est ta voix. Une voix qui ne s'est jamais fait entendre. On va tout d'abord l'entraîner à parler. Fais comme moi. »

La musicienne joua une note. Elle entendit le son se prolonger puis, la même note se fit entendre, plus timide, cafouilleuse. Elle recommença et entendit son élève reproduire.

Ceci dura un long moment. Hinata était la seule à parler, mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'adressait pas au vent. Elle lui confiait sa journée tout en lui apprenant les gestes.

* * *

Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça paraissait. Sasuke avait l'impression que tous les sons qu'il produisait étaient grincheux, laids. Mais pourtant, elle ne faisait aucune réflexion, et continuait de raconter sa journée. Il trouvait d'ailleurs sa conception du monde très intéressante et mystérieusement assez proche de la sienne.

« Tu sais, je me suis surprise à m'ennuyer aujourd'hui. »

Voilà un autre sentiment qu'il ressentait lui-même.

« C'est horrible à dire mais, pour un ninja, tuer devient une habitude. »

Il ne la savait pas aussi radicale.

« Non, je m'exprime mal. Ce n'est pas tué qui devient une habitude, mais plutôt cette carapace que l'on se construit à chaque fois. Parfois, je me sens comme détachée du monde. »

Il la comprenait mieux à présent. Elle arrivait à mettre le mot juste dessus, détaché.

« Mais le fait d'être en ta compagnie me ramène à la réalité. »

Elle ne lui montrait plus d'accords et le regardait dans les yeux, la tête levée. Il y voyait une grande sincérité.

* * *

Il produisait cette nuit une simple mélodie, sans prétention mais Hinata la rendait merveilleuse en l'accompagnant par le chant.

Le déserteur se sentait vraiment apaisé cette nuit-là. Il ne pensait pas que cette fille aurait cet effet là sur lui. Elle réussirait peut-être à le libérer de toute cette haine qu'il refermait.  
Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, attendant quelque chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette nuit de quart de lune, il se confierait en parole.

« La première fois que j'ai joué avec toi... »

Il décelait une petite surprise dans ses yeux, elle ne pensait pas qu'il parlerait aussi rapidement.

« ...j'ai eu l'impression que tu mettais les mots justes sur ce que je pouvais ressentir. »

Elle ne dit rien, hocha juste la tête. Il continua donc.

« Je pense que je suis détaché de ce monde. Je parcours un chemin couvert d'un brouillard infini.  
- Arrives-tu à t'arrêter aux endroits découverts ? Il y a toujours des éclaircies dans la brume. »

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Il rencontrait bien ces éclaircies, mais il devait aller les chercher. Sasuke se situait en ce moment même dans l'une des plus belles et peut-être la seul qu'il percevait.

« Ici.  
- Sais-tu seulement pourquoi ? »

Non, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Je vais te le dire. » L'extrémité des lèvres de la brune tremblotaient, comme pour retenir un sourire.

« Tu es toi même ici et surtout, tu te confies, tu t'écoutes. »

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva, posa sa lyre sur le rocher et s'avança vers lui. Il devait paraître hostile car elle lui dit :

« Arrête avec ces yeux, ça ne marche pas sur moi. Détends-toi, je ne te mangerais pas. »

Et elle s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vois que tu as progressé Sasuke. Avant, je me serais certainement retrouvée expulsée.  
- Je ne suis pas un animal sauvage. »

Elle pouffa, puis ne retint plus son rire. Il l'écouta rire, avec étonnement. À quand remontait le dernier rire qu'il avait entendu, qu'il avait provoqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
- Ne te vexe pas, elle ricana encore un peu. Tu avais l'air si convaincu lorsque tu disais ne pas être un animal sauvage. Je le confirme, tu n'en es pas un, quoique j'ai parfois l'impression d'être en phase de dressage avec toi. »

Une étrange sensation se fit ressentir sur son faciès, il se détendait. Des étincelles de bonheur brillaient dans les yeux d'Hinata.

« Sasuke, c'est merveilleux ! Tu souris ! »

La voir si heureuse le fit encore plus sourire. Son sourire devait être discret, mais présent. Des petites gouttes d'eau se formèrent dans les yeux laiteux de la brune. Elles se transformèrent en larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait quoi faire. La seule idée qu'il eut fut de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?  
- Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je suis vraiment heureuse de réussir à ouvrir ton cœur. Je me dis que je suis peut-être ton amie et, elle essuya ses larmes, je suis juste heureuse de voir ton visage s'éclairer ainsi, de voir que tu te sens bien à mes côtés.  
- Tu es mon... amie ?  
- Aurais-tu oublié ce que signifiait ce mot avec le temps ? Ne te sens-tu pas à l'aise avec moi, reposé, apaisé. Ne veux-tu pas que l'on se parle, que l'on se confie l'un à l'autre ? »

Il hésita

« Je...crois.  
- Dans ce cas, je suis ton amie, Sasuke, tout simplement. »

Elle lui prit alors la main. Il en eut des frissons, sa main se mit même à trembler. Elle le ressentit mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Je te fais peur ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ta main tremble-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Il le savait très bien. Quand il touchait quelqu'un, c'était pour tuer.

« Dis-le moi. »

Le regard de la Hyûga était impérial.

« Quand je touche une personne, c'est qu'elle est destinée à mourir. »

Comment faisait-elle pour qu'il lui dise tout ?

« Vas-tu me tuer ?  
- Non. »

Sa main ne trembla plus. Hinata la serra un peu plus.

« Tu sais, le contact humain est réconfortant. Il te permet de te sentir accompagné dans les moments les plus sombres. Je suis sûr qu'avec tes coéquipiers, tu pourrais montrer ce côté que seul moi connais. »

Leur main était entrelacée. Cela lui apportait une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps. Il se sentait bien.

« Il y a autre chose aussi qui est assez proche. Je pense que le ressentir pourrait te faire du bien et oublier cette vengeance qui te noie. »

Elle regarda la lune.

« Vois-tu, il s'avère que j'aime quelqu'un. Cette personne est pour moi un rayon de soleil éblouissant et chaleureux. »

En lui disant cela, elle resserrait délicatement ses doigts autour de sa main. Il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui transmettre tous ces bons sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« Être amoureuse me permet de me surpasser, afin de m'approcher de lui. Le voir me permet de me sentir autre qu'un simple ninja. »

Elle tourna son regard sur lui et un sourire éblouissant accompagna ses paroles.

« Je te souhaite d'être amoureux comme moi, Sasuke. Je souhaite que tu ressentes autant de bonheur que moi quand tu verras cette personne. »

Elle lui prit la deuxième main et lui dit avec tant de sincérité.

« Je souhaite que tu sois tout simplement heureux, Sasuke. »

Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Voir tant de bonté donnée à sa personne le bouleversait. Elle était pour lui un ange. Il voulait y croire, lui aussi. Il voulait aussi être heureux. Il avait l'impression qu'il réussirait, grâce à elle. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il sentit ce liquide si humain se déverser sur son visage.

Le sourire qu'elle avait se radoucit et la rendit plus angélique encore. Elle lâcha ses mains et le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, sans réfléchir. Son étreinte était si apaisante, si chaude pour son être dépourvu de chaleur.

« Je sais que tu pourras y arriver, Sasuke, lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Promets-moi d'être heureux.  
- Je te le promets. » Réussit-il à dire.

Des lucioles s'éveillèrent et entourèrent cette étreinte emplie d'espoirs et de chaleur. Il était temps pour lui de partir, poursuivre sa promesse. Pour elle, il fallait qu'elle rentre, une longue route l'attendait. Se séparant par des routes opposées, ils se retournèrent, successivement. D'abords elle, un sourire plein d'espoir pour lui puis elle se retourna, poursuivre son chemin. Puis lui, un visage apaisé et une petite lueur dans les yeux qui s'éveillait quand il la regardait. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans la sombre forêt, rejoindre ses compagnons.

* * *

_Compagnie_

L'être humain est censé être sociable. Il pensait qu'il avait réussit à contourner cette caractéristique en se détachant de tout contact sentimental, le rendant peu à peu inhumain. Mais, il avait connu la compagnie de cette ange et depuis, il pouvait espérer autre chose. Seulement, cette compagnie lui manquait de plus en plus, nuit après nuit. Il en devenait peu à peu dépendant.

_Compagnie_

Elle a toujours su qu'être seul était mauvais. Il faut toujours être accompagné, de loin ou bien de près, mais accompagné. Elle l'avait confirmé en le voyant, lui, cette première fois dans les branches. Son coeur presque vide avait désespérément besoin de compagnie. Elle avait entendu son appel à l'aide et était maintenant pour lui son seul véritable compagnon. Elle devait avouer aussi qu'être en sa compagnie lui faisait un bien fou. Il y avait entre eux une écoute mutuelle, elle n'en demandait pas plus.


End file.
